1. Field
This relates to a cooking apparatus, and more particularly, to a door assembly for a cooking apparatus.
2. Background
In general, a cooking apparatus is a device for heating food, and may include, for example, a conventional oven, a convection oven, a microwave oven, a combination microwave/convection oven and the like.
A microwave oven cooks food using microwaves, and a convection oven cooks food using a heat source such as, for example, a gas burner, an electric heater, or other such heat source. A microwave oven typically cooks an inner portion of food first, while a convection oven typically cooks an outer portion of food first. A combination microwave and convection oven is capable of cooking food using microwaves and/or a heater simultaneously or selectively. A combination microwave and convection oven uniformly heats the inner portion of food using microwaves, and also uniformly heats the outer portion of food using the heater. By combining a variety of heat sources, a temperature in the cooking chamber of a combination microwave and convection oven may be raised to a much higher temperature within a short time, and the food can be cooked quickly and thoroughly.
However, due to this the high-temperature environment, a combination microwave and convection oven requires a door assembly capable of preventing heat from being released and microwaves from leaking out while also minimizing a thickness of the door assembly.